


Peace #4

by Rustler



Series: Rustler's Peace Drabbles [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustler/pseuds/Rustler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rememberance. (this one really is 100 too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace #4

"I remember," Rodney says at last, eyes blinking with a clarity that hasn't been there for days now, since the drug first entered his system. His eyes follow the IV line from the back of his hand to the bottle on its stand with a grimace of distaste.

"Let me get the doc," John says, scraping his chair back to stand, but still watching, waiting for Rodney to say more, to show continued evidence that he's really back.

"Don't—not yet." Rodney reaches out to grab John's wrist, and looks at him steadily. "Give me a minute to remember _you_."


End file.
